


Senses

by sailorjoon_with_dimples



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is Whipped, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, second chapter has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjoon_with_dimples/pseuds/sailorjoon_with_dimples
Summary: This is just PWP so like,,,, just warning you :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hoseok laid with his boyfriend, his head at Hyungwon’s feet. The day had already passed, leaving himself and Hyungwon exhausted and lazy. Quiet music played from Hyungwon’s phone, drowning out the silence. Hoseok was getting bored staring at his phone screen until his eyes burned.

This certain mood gave Hoseok confidence. All that was filling his head was different ways to mess with the younger. Tickle his feet or poke his legs to get his attention. The thoughts scratched at his brain until it was too much. He had to touch Hyungwon.

With lithe fingers, he grazed the tips against the sole of Hyungwon’s right foot. The taller male instantly let out a shriek and kicked his legs. Hoseok laughed and continued looking at his phone as Hyungwon’s gaze burned a hole through Hoseok’s phone. 

Hoseok couldn’t care less what was on his phone, as long as he got Hyungwon worked up enough to get both of them hard. Hoseok moved his hand from his phone to Hyungwon’s calf, slowly stroking up and down the thin leg. He could hear the almost inaudible sound of the click of Hyungwon’s phone being shut off before the younger moved to lay flat on the mattress. His bony hands laid on his chest as he stared back at Hoseok. 

Hoseok sat up on his knees between Hyungwon’s ankles, dropping his locked phone beside him. He lifted the younger’s right ankle to his lips, giving it a soft peck of appreciation before doing the same to the left. Hyungwon didn’t say a word as Hoseok’s hands glided from his ankles to his calves under his red and green flannel pants. The soft, shaved flesh beneath his fingertips heated up under his touch. The ends of Hyungwon’s pants bunched up until Hoseok reached his thighs. 

“Take these off for me.” he whispered. Hyungwon silently looped his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off, leaving him in nothing but tight underwear and one of Hyunwoo’s oversized shirts that seemed to encompass Hyungwon’s figure. Hoseok smiled softly at him. He shifted farther between Hyungwon’s legs until the sides of his knees were against the elder’s hips.

Hoseok’s hands slid under Hyungwon’s shirt just enough to expose not even half an inch of skin, but enough to touch it and leave it burning. Hoseok could see the way the black t-shirt tumbled over Hyungwon’s torso. It almost seemed as if it were black liquid covering the younger’s skin that was stretched over his form. He could notice the dips in his ribs and the way his stomach rose and fell with every soft breath. Or the way his hard nipples broke the perfectly flat surface of the shirt; reacting to the way Hoseok’s fingers tapped to the beat of the song that was still pouring out of Hyungwon’s phone. 

Hyungwon closed his eyes, leaning back farther with a content smile on his face. Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes off his lips. As he leaned forward to kiss them, his hands smoothed against Hyungwon’s torso and up to his nipples. Their lips made contact and Hyungwon took a breath in, barely touching Hoseok’s bicep with one hand. The other hand rose to his cheek as the kiss deepened. 

Hoseok pushed harder against Hyungwon’s lips as he let his hands roam his torso beneath his shirt. Hyungwon let himself squeeze a little at the brunette’s muscle beneath his palm, letting out a quiet moan that slipped into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok’s thumb rubbed circles into the pale skin of the blonde’s stomach. The elder sat back up on his feet before smoothing his hands all the way up Hyungwon’s chest then bringing them back down. 

“You want me to take this off?” Hyungwon asked, reaching for the end of the shirt. 

“No. Keep it on.” Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon’s delicate hands and guided them to his own body, his fingers almost tickling his abdomen. Hyungwon’s eyes gleamed as he was being guided by the man. Hoseok lead his hands across the expanse of his torso, from his chest and down towards the hem of his own sweatpants. Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok’s hips and pulled him closer, their fronts almost colliding. Hoseok could hear the younger’s breathing quicken as their hands went lower. 

“I wanna watch you tonight,” Hyungwon said as his hands felt something hard beneath the thin fabric of Hoseok’s sweatpants. 

“That means I get to watch you.”

Hyungwon nodded and let Hoseok lead him to the waistband, pulling them down. But instead of grabbing where Hoseok wanted him to, the younger reached around and grabbed his ass, making Hoseok let out a small laugh. The blonde smirked as he ran his large hands over the expanse of his hyung’s thighs, dragging them from under his ass to the front. Hoseok stared down at the younger, so much love filling him as he watched Hyungwon follow his own hands as they explored his boyfriend’s body. 

Hoseok slipped out of his sweatpants before laying on his back, patting his thighs. Hyungwon got the message and sat up, pulling off his underwear and taking a seat on his boyfriend’s thighs. 

Laying in the same position he was before, Hoseok reached over and grabbed his phone to capture the beauty that covered Hyungwon like a cloak. 

“Don’t get my face in it.” the younger said shyly as he covered his face with his hands. Hoseok opened the camera app and put his hand on the blonde’s thigh, lifting up the bottom of the shirt to uncover more skin before snapping the picture. 

“Okay put the phone away. I want a show,” the younger pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Hoseok sat up and kissed the pout off of Hyungwon’s face.

“Anything for you.”

Hoseok set the phone back down beside him and ran his right hand along the expanse of his chest, grazing against his right peck to the left. His nipples hardened at the same time Hyungwon’s gaze did. Hoseok enjoyed being watched, and Hyungwon enjoyed watching. 

Hoseok let the music guide his hand lower, painting an invisible picture against his abdomen. Hyungwon watched as Hoseok’s fingertips came in contact with his happy trail, stroking the tiny hairs leading to his member. Hyungwon was as hard as a rock, the anticipation almost gave him a headache until his boyfriend finally enclosed his fingers around himself, letting out a soft breath. They made eye contact, Hoseok’s eyes were glazed over and cloudy with lust. 

“Feel good?” Hyungwon teased, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s muscular thigh. Hoseok could only answer with a nod as he stroked himself, letting out quiet breaths and sighs. 

Hyungwon smiled at his lover, wanting to be the one to jerk him off. But he wanted to watch Hoseok fall apart under his stare. Hyungwon looked directly down on Hoseok’s cock and spit directly onto it to give the elder more slick strokes. Hoseok let out a groan as he sped up. 

“Touch yourself for me, love.” Hoseok ordered. Hyungwon instantly spit into his own hand and wrapped his bony fingers around his own cock, pumping in time with Hoseok who let out a guttural moan.

Hyungwon threw his head back in pleasure, a whimper leaving his lips. Hoseok watched in awe as Hyungwon’s eyebrows drew closer and his mouth opened. The little details of Hyungwon’s face made Hoseok speed up. He wanted to watch every bead of sweat that dropped from his temple down to his chin. Every acne scar and freckle that could only be seen by the ones who searched for them. He wanted to hear every crack of Hyungwon’s voice every time his fingers would make contact with his head. Every wet sound of their movements. All of it drove him closer to the edge. 

“God, baby, you look astonishing.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks darkened with crimson at the words. Hoseok’s left hand laid on Hyungwon’s thigh, stroking up and down. Wanting more contact with the other. 

“Yeah? Like what you see?” Hyungwon asked, his left hand creeping up his sweaty torso, under the dark mask of the shirt, to his nipple that he began to play with. 

“Fuck.” Hoseok whispered to himself, speeding up his hand.

“You want me to ride you tonight?” Hyungwon asked, his hips rocking slightly as his fingers danced against his body. Hoseok nodded, coming so close to the edge he could taste it. 

Hoseok could feel every wrinkle on his fingers from the spit. He could feel the endorphins rush through his system as his hand suddenly stopped, his body moving on his own. Nothing mattered but that moment. The moment when he finally came. 

Hyungwon watched in veneration at the sight of Hoseok. Hoseok’s dark eyes being covered by the curtains of his eyelids. How his muscles clamped up, his pecks flexing. Every jump of Hoseok’s hips when another line of cum shot from the tip of his member. The lump in Hyungwon’s throat was swallowed as he watched Hoseok’s muscular chest rise and fall from every breath he took in from his nose and let out through his mouth. Hyungwon hummed lowly to himself, enjoying the representation of absolute euphoria Hoseok was displaying.

“I wanna do this every night.” Hyungwon said, placing his hand on Hoseok’s spunk-covered abdomen. Hoseok giggled.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said. “But it’s your turn now. What do you want me to do?”

Hyungwon thought for a few seconds, staring down at his lover. He shrugged, only wanting to stare at him like this for the rest of the night. The only thing stopping him was the ringing in his head, telling him to relieve himself. 

“You want me to touch you?” Hoseok whispered, placing a tender hand on the younger’s forearm. Hyungwon dragged his eyes to meet Hoseok’s. The moment they met, Hyungwon wanted to do nothing but sit back and let Hoseok do what he wanted with him. Hoseok read his mind.

“Get on your back.”

Hyungwon wasted no time laying on his back, the movement so quick it made the shirt lift up, revealing his flushed cock. Hoseok sat up between Hyungwon’s legs again before he trailed his blunt fingernails against Hyungwon’s creamy thighs. The streaks bloomed from under the snowy surface of his skin. 

“Hm~” Hoseok started, thinking about what he wanted to do. His warm hands laid against Hyungwon’s bony hips. “You just wanna be watched, don’t you? You like being watched by me, don’t you?” Hyungwon could feel his heart thrum with every syllable that was spoken.

Hyungwon replied with a nod, his fluffy hair bouncing against the pillow below his head, his eyes foggy and glazed over. Hoseok smiled. 

“Do you wanna jerk off and just have me touch you wherever while I watch you? Does that sound good?” Hoseok asked, his thumbs rubbing circles into Hyungwon’s delicate hipbones. Hyungwon shivered as he gave Hoseok another nod. 

“Go ahead then.”

At that, Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered closed as his senses kicked into gear, making Hyungwon float.

Hoseok watched intently as Hyungwon’s thin fingers wrapped around his thin cock, the thin air between them becoming thick with every breath taken in from the two lovers. 

Hyungwon’s chest dipped with a deep exhale, speeding up his hand. Hoseok could barely hear Hyungwon whisper, “Touch me.”

Without hesitation, Hoseok grabbed under the younger’s thighs and pulled him closer. Hyungwon let his hand drop back on the mattress, wanting his boyfriend to do whatever he wanted. Hoseok slid his hands beneath the fabric of the shirt, just to touch him like Hyungwon asked. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Hyungwon blushed, instantly grabbing his weeping cock in his hand again. He took slow, labored breaths as Hoseok’s eyes bored into him. Hoseok’s blunt nails itched at the pale skin of Hyungwon’s torso, painting angry lines across his pale canvas. Hyungwon’s teeth clenched at the minimal amount of pain that coursed through him the instant Hoseok’s nails dug a little too deep. Hyungwon’s eyes rolled back, his mouth opening, unable to hold onto the moan that had escaped. 

Hoseok took his hands out from under the fabric and grabbed the collar, ripping it in half as easy as a piece of paper. Too hazy to care, Hyungwon sat up and took the rest of the shirt off. As soon as Hyungwon was bare, Hoseok turned the younger over, grabbing his wrists and holding them at the base of his back. 

Hoseok leaned down to Hyungwon’s ear, his dick pressing against the soft flesh of Hyungwon’s backside. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now.” Hyungwon nodded in silence before Hoseok sat up, squeezing his wrists harder. 

“These stay here.” he ordered. Hyungwon nodded again, his brain fuzzy.

Hoseok let go of his wrists before he reached over to grab the lubricant from the bedside drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just PWP so like,,,, just warning you :)

With his hands being held behind his back, Hyungwon let out a moan as Hoseok pushed into him. He could only take what was given to him as Hoseok pushed in further, inch by inch, until his ass was flush with Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok let out a sigh of his own, only letting go of Hyungwon’s wrists to grab his hips.

Hyungwon gasped, moaned, whined, anything he could to let Hoseok know to push harder and go deeper. Every wave of pleasure that shot through Hyungwon’s spine made him shake with pleasure.

Hoseok leaned back, thrusting slow and deep as he grabbed the soft flesh of Hyungwon’s right cheek. 

“God, please do it.” Hyungwon begged, sticking his hips out for Hoseok to spank him. Hoseok complied with an open-palm slap to Hyungwon’s asscheek.

Hyungwon’s jaw dropped open as his eyes closed, pushing back on Hoseok’s cock as the sting from the slap spread throughout his body.

“Ah, just like that baby.” Hoseok enjoyed the reaction he got. With more force, he repeated the action, this time hearing Hyungwon hiss at the feeling. 

Hyungwon whined more as Hoseok sped up his pace, grabbing the younger’s hips to form deep bruises in the pale skin. 

“Fuck.” Hyungwon whispered, burying his face in his elbow and pushing back on Hoseok’s cock. Hoseok let out soft moans of his own, thrusting deeper to find Hyungwon’s sweet spot. Hyungwon let out a loud yelp when Hoseok found it, continuously thrusting into it.

Hoseok laid his palm flat on Hyungwon’s back, watching Hyungwon whine and gasp for Hoseok to go faster. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so hot right now.” Hoseok expressed. Hyungwon whined at the praise. 

“Hang on. Let me, fuck, let me turn you over.” Hoseok pulled out, letting Hyungwon roll over onto his back. Hoseok’s eyes shined as he sat between the younger’s thighs.

“There you are.” he said, leaning down to kiss the younger with fervor. Hyungwon moaned deeply into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. 

With a whine, Hyungwon pleaded, “Put it back in me.”

Without question, Hoseok pushed back in, letting out a breath into Hyungwon’s nape. Hyungwon moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as he grabbed Hoseok’s biceps. Hoseok pushed the back of Hyungwon’s knees to his chest, thrusting deeply into him. 

“Ah! Shit. Baby.” Hyungwon exclaimed as Hoseok sucked red and purple hickeys into Hyungwon’s pasty neck. 

Hyungwon was in a state of bliss as Hoseok thrust into his prostate with every snap of his hips. His brain was fuzzy and all he could think about was Hoseok Hoseok Hoseok. 

Hoseok’s sweat dripped from his forehead to Hyungwon’s collarbone. He sat up, pushing harder on the underside of his lover’s thighs and went faster, chasing his second orgasm of the night. 

“God, I wanna watch you bouncing on my dick right now.” Hoseok said, his voice wavering. Hyungwon nodded, breathless. Hoseok pulled out for the last time and laid in his original position, letting Hyungwon climb into his lap. 

“Ready?” Hyungwon asked, splaying his palms across the elder’s chest. Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon’s bruised hipbones, rubbing circles in them.

“No time for talking. Get on my dick.”

Hyungwon wasted no time reaching behind himself to ease Hoseok’s member back inside him. He leaned his head back, completely sat on Hoseok’s lap. 

“Fuck! God, I’m so close, baby.” Hoseok exclaimed, thrusting up into his lover. Hyungwon leaned down, kissing Hoseok with so much love and passion it made him dizzy.

“Me too.”

Hyungwon sat back up, bouncing hurriedly to chase both of their climaxes. 

“H-Hoseok. Hyung.” Hyungwon panted before he came on Hoseok’s torso, the latter soon finishing inside the younger with a guttural moan. 

The only thing going in and out of their ears was the sounds of their mending breaths. Hyungwon closed his eyes, holding himself up with splayed palms on his lover’s chest. Hoseok brought a soft hand to Hyungwon’s cheek, caressing the soft flesh with his thumb.

“Are you alright, baby?” he asked softly. Hyungwon nodded in response, putting his own hand over the elder’s before landing a soft kiss on it. Hoseok smiled lovingly at the gesture. Hyungwon carefully lifted his hips to pull off of the elder’s cock before laying beside Hoseok. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Hoseok got up after planting a kiss to Hyungwon’s red cheek. With his eyes closed, Hyungwon let the tips of his fingers dance along his frame, wanting Hoseok to do the same. Hyungwon opened his eyes when he heard Hoseok come back, his cum now cleared from his abdomen.

“I love you.” Hyungwon said softly, holding out his hand for Hoseok to take. The elder smiled softly and took his hand to bring to his lips. 

“I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it dragged on a little but I didn’t know what to do about it. This is my first smut so I would like feedback so I can improve in the future! Have a great day/night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think my writing has gotten better since the last time I posted something here. I’m pretty proud of this work and I will hopefully write sooner in the future! I hope you guys have a great day/night wherever you are •3•


End file.
